The present invention relates to a heat-radiating structure of power adapter, and more particularly to a heat-radiating structure applicable to DC/AC adapter for achieving optimal heat-radiating effect.
A conventional DC/AC adapter has an outer housing in which a circuit board with power adapter is inserted. A heat-conducting plate is welded on one side of the circuit board. In addition, a heat-conducting plate is fixed on a lateral side of the housing by screws. The heat-conducting plates contact with the housing so as to conduct the heat generated by the heat source to the housing and dissipate the heat.
The heat-conducting plate contacts with the housing on only one single side so that the side contacting with the heat-conducting plate has a temperature higher than that of the other side of the housing. This makes the heat unevenly dissipated and only a poor heat-radiating effect is achieved.